


Watching over you

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claudeleth, Claudeth, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Temporary Character Death, divine pulse angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: “Today’s battle”, Claude began. Byleth immediately felt nauseous, and it must have shown on her face for he stopped talking. It was only after a pause that he started again: “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but … Has something happened during the battle? Your breakdown scared me, and you still look like a ghost.” His voice turned into little more than a whisper. “Will you tell me?”After almost failing to save Claude on the battlefield, Byleth opens to him about her power to turn back time.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 375





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, especially the "divine pulse angst" and "temporary character death". But I promise you that this will have a happy, fluffy ending ;)

Byleth wept.

She hadn’t realized it yet; she was only dimly aware of the wet traces on her cheeks. That one impression paled in comparison to all the others that were crushing down on her: the heavy weight of a body that was slumped against hers; the unsteady rhythm of ragged breath on her skin; silk beneath her trembling fingers – blood-soaked silk.

The almost surprised look in his green eyes when the lance that had been aimed at her hit a different target.

“Claude?” Byleth whispered.

His body shivered in her arms. His try to look up into her face only earned him pained coughing; another gush of blood wet her fingers. Her mind refused to process it, though, and to name the cold dread that had fallen upon her the moment Claude had sunk into her arms.

_Healers_ , she thought in a daze, _he needs help_. But the healers weren’t at the frontline. Even their own battalion was scattered across the battlefield, and only a few soldiers had remained with them. Around them, the fighting continued, but its sounds had ebbed away, as if a veil had been cast around the two of them that now separated them from the rest of the world. If she could find a chevalier, though, or a Pegasus knight –

“By–” The voice that called her didn’t sound like Claude’s; it was so faint, so weak. “Byleth, are you okay?”

Something inside of her shattered. _No_ , she wanted to yell. _How can I? I was careless, and because of me you’re fatally wounded, and –_

Fatally wounded.

Claude was dying.

Tears dripped down her jaw while she gently brushed that one stubborn strand of hair out of his eyes, just to have it fall back in its usual place. She couldn’t speak. She had seen him hurt before. Once she had used her powers to save him from a broken leg, one time even from a blow that might have cost him his whole arm. But never before had it been like this. She knew that she had to reach for the Divine Pulse, but she was frozen, and all she was able to do was to cling to Claude’s shirt, to hold him back as his laboured breath grew weaker. Byleth swallowed, forced herself to take deep breaths, and tried to fight down her despair.

“I’m not injured, Claude.” She didn’t know how, but somehow she found the strength to speak in a comforting voice.

He sighed, a small exhale that brushed her skin. She grazed his cheek with the tips of her fingers as if she was caressing a tiny bird. A fragile smile tugged at the corners of his mouth – even now, despite everything.

“I’m sorry I can’t be at your side any longer.” Another exhale, and then –

“Claude?” Byleth barely heard her own voice.

He stayed still in her embrace.

With the sound of shattering glass, time finally bent to Byleth’s will.

Her arms were suddenly empty, and people moved around her as if she was watching them through a lake’s surface. Her head throbbed with pain, and tears blurred her sight. It took her precious moments to orientate herself on the battlefield again when the flow of time finally stopped. With her pulse hammering in her throat, Byleth searched for the soldier wielding the lance. In her panic, she almost missed him, and he had already raised his weapon to strike when her eyes fell upon him. The Sword of the Creator turned into a flash of angry red that found its target without hesitation. The lance hit the ground, the sound of it lost amongst the other noises of battle, and Byleth held her breath while she watched the soldier collapsing.

Her eyes widened with fear when she noticed the sniper right behind the fallen soldier, ready to strike.

Everything inside of her screamed to move, to attack him, to do something, _anything_. A tiny fragment of her, however, knew that it was too late. And although that logical, cold, cruel part knew what was going to happen, Byleth felt as if all air was knocked out of her when a figure sprang between her and the sniper, back to her, arms outstretched, protecting her.

This time, Byleth reached for her powers instinctively, but the horrible thud with which the bolt hit still shook her to her very core. She couldn’t bear the sight of Claude falling to his knees, _not_ _again_ , and shut her eyes. The flow of time changed, leaving her dizzy, but she didn’t let go of her powers yet. It was only when she tasted blood in her mouth that she finally did so.

She found herself in a different spot of the battlefield now. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that her battalion wasn’t far away yet. If she drew back, she could join and fight amidst them, and there would be no need for Claude to protect her.

While stepping back towards the battalion, Byleth searched for him. He was easy to spot in his bright attire, and he was closer to her than she would have liked. Having his bow exchanged for a sword, he had just struck down an enemy. While searching for the next opponent, Claude’s gaze found hers. She nodded curtly at him, trying to look confident although the use of her powers had left her fatigued, and fear for him let her clutch the Sword of the Creator so tightly that her knuckles were white. She didn’t want him to worry, and to come closer –

Then her soldiers were finally around her, taking her into their middle. Byleth kept between them, and together they progressed slowly, taking care of every single enemy that crossed their path.

A lump built in her throat as a familiar soldier stepped into their path, bearing an already bloodstained lance. Much to her relief, however, one of her own axe fighters charged at him, engaging him in battle. Byleth shouted a warning, and another warrior quickly took care of the sniper. She held her breath as he watched both of the enemy soldiers fall to the ground. They were gone. Both the soldiers that hurt Claude were gone, and –

Next to her, a man collapsed with a gurgling sound. Byleth whirled around and caught a glimpse of the arrow stuck in his neck before another one came rushing at them, sending another soldier to the ground. Suddenly there was a gap in their defensive wall. People shouted. Opposite of her, Byleth could clearly see a true giant of a man raising a javelin.

And way too close to her, a familiar voice called her name.

The javelin hit.

_Three times._ The look of surprise on his face, again. _I’ve failed him_. His body slumping against hers, his weight and her own trembling knees forcing both of them to the ground. _I can’t save him._ Silk beneath her fingers, once more blood-soaked.

_You cannot change fate._

Byleth cupped Claude’s face with shaking fingers, tilting it ever so gently that their eyes met. Blood trickled from his lips, preventing him from speaking. The tiny smile was on his lips again, meant to comfort her despite everything.

Then the light vanished from his green eyes, and Byleth cried out in despair.

_It can’t be!_

She reached for the Divine Pulse, but it was almost beyond her grasp. While using it for the first time had felt like submerging into a vast pool, now it was like chasing after a mere trickle in an almost barren riverbed. Her head was about to burst with agony, yet she forced time to obey her.

_It can’t be Claude’s fate to die protecting me._

Byleth clang to her powers. Every moment she bore the pain that tried to rip her apart was another chance to save him. She tasted blood in her mouth, but held on, and it was only when her vision blackened that she finally let go. The Divine Pulse was out of her reach now.

Weakened, Byleth stumbled against a soldier, but fought back the pain and rose immediately. She had to concentrate. Her grip around the Sword of the Creator tightened as she searched the battlefield. Her tear-stained face was grim.

This time, she would protect Claude.

With a mighty sweep of her sword, she cut down the enemy soldiers that kept her battalion engaged. She rushed forward, and more enemies fell beneath her blade as she raced across the battlefield, her mind set on only one goal.

Claude was fighting against another swordsman, and although he clearly had the upper hand, Byleth didn’t hesitate to eliminate him. She saw another soldier just behind Claude and dashed at him. He didn’t have the slightest chance. Her eyes scanned their surroundings, ready to take out any other enemy that dared to approach –

“Watch out!”

_Not again._

She felt strangely detached as she watched how Claude’s face twisted with pain, and she didn’t even feel how he staggered against her, and –

And then he turned around and stroke down the enemy with a blow of his sword. Pressing a hand to his side, he cast a glance over his shoulder, back to her.

“Ouch, that will leave a scar … Are you okay?”

Byleth stared at him. Claude was injured. But not fatally. _Not fatally._

“Everything alright?” He took a step towards her; concern marred his face. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Claude didn’t look convinced, but didn’t probe further.

“Let’s head back to our battalion, okay?”

There was blood beneath his fingers, and the sight brought Byleth back into the here and now, reminding her that the battle wasn’t over yet. She stepped in front of him. “You’re injured. Stay behind me.” _Injured, but alive_. She wouldn’t let come any more harm to him, not this time.

The remainder of the battle passed in a blur. Byleth was keenly aware of Claude’s presence – in fact, she always kept him in the corner of her eye. She didn’t let any enemy approach him, and she didn’t even let her guard down when they were surrounded by their own soldiers again. The Sword of the Creator was a flash of red, and her enemies were faceless beings. One approached and fell beneath her blade, then another one, and after that one –

When a gloved hand fell on her shoulder, Byleth whirled around, eyes wide, panting heavily.

Claude was right behind her, pale and a hand pressed to his side. But he was alive.

“It’s over, my friend”, he said quietly.

Byleth blinked. There weren’t any enemy soldiers around them anymore. She could spot a few in the distance, trying to flee the battlefield, but the fighting had stopped. The healers were already on their way, taking care of the wounded. The sword fell from her grip. She was tired, so tired.

But Claude was alive.

She drank in the sight of him as if she saw him for the first time. His broad frame, a small hunch revealing his injury. His lips, curled into a smile to show her that everything was alright. His vivid green eyes, giving away his concern for her.

Byleth staggered forward and threw herself against him with a sob. He froze, but it only lasted a moment before his arm curled around her, rubbing soothingly across her back as she wept against his chest.

The battle was over, but the things Byleth – and no one else – had seen would keep haunting her.

***

Byleth didn’t hear the first knock on her door, nor did she hear the second one. She only stirred when the door opened, letting in a wave of fresh night air.

Then, a whisper. “Are you still awake, my friend?”

Her chest tightened at the sound of his familiar voice, and at her memory of how weak it had sounded in a past only she could remember. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in her nightclothes already – she had intended to go to bed, but as soon as she had closed her eyes, the memories had returned.

“I am.”

She heard Claude step from one foot onto the other, but hesitated to ask him in. She was torn between the desperate need to have him close, to make sure that he was alright, and the fear that seeing his face would remind her of how bruised and bloody – broken – it had been. Then again, she hadn’t been able to chase that image from her mind throughout the whole day.

After some moments of silence, he asked: “Will you talk with me for a while?” His voice was gentle, almost pleading.

“Come in”, Byleth answered. She had been sitting in the darkness, but lit the candle on her nightstand and let its flame banish the darkness. Claude’s face looked gilded in the warm light, although still somewhat pale. The wound at his side had been soothed with white magic and patched up; she had seen the thick layer of bandages that was now hidden beneath his linen shirt. Claude smiled at her, but it was a mask. The concern in his green eyes was so obvious that Byleth had to look down again.

“Hey”, he said while sitting down next to her. Silence fell again. He shifted, and Byleth realized that he was hesitant to speak on, maybe even nervous. She turned to look at him, and when their eyes met Claude’s expression softened. “How are you?” he asked.

She wanted to say ‘fine’, but knew that he would see right through her lie. “I … manage.”

“Today’s battle”, he began. Byleth immediately felt nauseous, and it must have shown on her face for Claude stopped talking. It was only after a pause that he started again: “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but … Has something happened during the battle? Your breakdown scared me, and you still look like a ghost.” His voice turned into little more than a whisper. “Will you tell me?”

Byleth stared at her lap. Her hands were intertwined, the knuckles white.

“I can turn back time”, she confessed so quietly that Claude leaned closer. “I received this power on the day we met, when we fought those bandits close to Remire. It’s not much, I can only go back for a few minutes at the most. But it’s enough to … prevent bad things from happening.”

Heavy silence followed her words. The candle flickered, and the shadows in the room seemed to grow.

Then Claude spoke. “Did something … bad happen to me?”

Byleth shut her eyes tightly enough to see nothing but blackness, but the memories came at once. The bloodied silk. Claude’s fragile smile. His dull green eyes.

“You died.”

Her words hung above them like a sword. Claude had tensed, holding his breath before exhaling sharply.

“You”, Byleth swallowed. “You protected me. I turned back time and tried to save you, but you died again. I tried a third time. It – it was just the same. I was scared. I can turn back time, but I cannot change fate – I couldn’t save my father. And I – I – ” A sob passed her lips, but her eyes stayed dry; she hadn’t any tears left. “I was so scared it could be your fate to die protecting me!”

Cautiously, in order not to startle her, Claude put an arm around her shoulder and drew her to his chest. He placed his other hand on the back of her head and combed his fingers through her hair, comforting her like he had done right on the battlefield. Byleth sobbed and clung to him as if she was drowning, clung to his warmth, to his steady heartbeat. He didn’t push her to speak, but held her trembling frame close until she had calmed down a little.

“I’m sorry for putting such a burden on your shoulders”, he said quietly.

Byleth shook her head. “You aren’t a burden to me, Claude. You’ll never be.”

He stilled. The movement of his fingers through her hair stopped, his body was tense, and he held his breath. With the next exhale, however, the feeling was gone, and Byleth wondered if she had said anything special.

But Claude remained silent, and slowly Byleth was lulled by the constant beating of his heart. Her eyelids grew heavy as her body finally demanded rest. It was no small wonder that she hadn’t collapsed yet after overusing her powers like that.

And still, she wished she could use them again right now. Not to turn back time, no, but to stop its flow and to stay like this, enveloped in Claude’s warmth and comforted by his presence.

“Claude?” Her voice was loud in the quiet of the night. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.” They untangled, both of them somewhat reluctant to let the other go. Byleth quickly settled down on the bed. Lying on her side, she watched Claude taking his boots and jacket off. Bare-footed and shirt-sleeved, he followed and mirrored her position so they were facing each other in the candlelight. Byleth reached for the blanket to pull it over them, and if she was suddenly closer to Claude than before, none of them mentioned it.

He looked at her while a smile tugged at his lips, and the candle glow turned his eyes into green stars. “I’ve never had something like this”, he confessed, “a sleepover with a friend, or a pillow talk.”

Byleth thought back to nights in their mercenary camps or on the hard floor of crammed inns, always surrounded by people and always close to her father. But never with someone like Claude. There wasn’t anybody like him.

“Me neither”, she replied. “What should we talk about?”

His smile deepened. “Whatever comes to our mind.”

“I see.” Byleth fell silent, but soon she had an idea. “Before, when I told you I could turn back time – you didn’t ask if I was joking, or how such a thing could even be possible. You believed me at once.”

Claude let out a small laugh. “I know better than to question you. I told you once that you seem impossible. Do you remember?”

“I do.” They had been in the cathedral, and Claude had shared his beliefs about gods – not just the goddess of Fódlan, but others as well – with her. And he had called having met her a miracle. Back then she hadn’t been sure what to think about that statement, and Byleth was honest enough to herself to admit that she didn’t know it now either. But the memory made her feel warm, and despite everything that had happened today a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Claude watched her quietly, lost in thoughts of a talk they had had five years ago as well. As both of them remembered that day, the flame of the candle flickered for a last time before dying down, and darkness fell upon the room.

Next to her, Claude was quiet; he had probably fallen asleep already. He was still there, though – Byleth could tell from his warmth, and she found comfort in it. Finally, she allowed her eyes to close.

She opened them once more, though, when she heard a hushed whisper.

“Byleth?”

“Yes?”

A pause. Then, soft and sincere: “Thank you for taking such good care of me.” The blanket rustled, and Claude’s hand wrapped around hers, intertwining their fingers. “You’re my best friend, Byleth.” There was something raw in his voice all of a sudden, something that made her hold her breath and had her searching for words.

Eventually she gave his fingers a light squeeze. “And you’re mine.”

Byleth couldn’t see his face in the dark, but she knew exactly how the smile on it looked like.

***

Byleth had expected to feel a leaden weariness after waking up. She knew that kind of fatigue that made every muscle in her body ache after using the Divine Pulse, and the day before she hadn’t only pushed herself to the limit, but far beyond it. And she _was_ tired. But she also felt a sweet warmth, and there was a steady, comforting rhythm echoing through her half-sleep.

_Claude_ , she remembered, a smile tugging at her lips. _He’s here with me._

With a little sigh, she snuggled deeper into the blanket. With his arm loosely around her waist and the sound of his breathing close to her, Byleth felt … safe. Claude often remarked what a force on the battlefield she was and how she always protected her Golden Deer. But right now it was _him_ who protected her, who chased away nightmares and horrible memories.

Slowly, Byleth opened her eyes, wondering how he’d look with the golden morning sun on his face.

She immediately knew that something was wrong.

Claude’s eyes were closed, but not in peaceful sleep. His brows were furrowed, his nose pinched, and a thin film of sweat covered his face. When Byleth reached for it, it felt hot beneath her palm. Now that she listened closely, she thought that his heart beat faster than it should. She wasn’t sure about that, though, since she only knew little about matters of the heart. But she knew what a body that suffered from an infected wound looked like.

Unbidden, a voice rose above all other thoughts, cruel in its clarity.

_You cannot change fate._

Panic threatened to overwhelm her. She quickly sat up. Claude’s hand slipped off her waist, limply. She stared at him, however unable to see him.

How had his wound become infected? Healers had looked after it and had used white magic, and he had been alright the evening before –

_You cannot change fate._

Her breath caught in her throat. She had saved Claude from a fatal blow – from several fatal blows – it couldn’t have been in vain. No force in the world could be so cruel to let her save him, just to take him from her on the next day –

She didn’t dare to continue that line of thought. She had to do something. If she turned back time – But no, her powers wouldn’t help at all. She could only go back in time for a few minutes, after all, and a few minutes weren’t of any use for Claude.

“Claude?” Byleth watched him helplessly. If she couldn’t turn back time, just what could she do? She reached for him, placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “Claude, I’ll get help. I’ll be back in no time, I promise. Everything will be alright.” He muttered something, but didn’t open his eyes. Reluctantly she withdrew and hurried out of her room.

Bare-footed and in her sleeping clothes, Byleth began her search for Marianne. It was still early morning, and only few people were moving around the monastery. She paid no attention to their whispers when she ran past them, but hurried towards Marianne’s room. Panic rose in her like bile when she found the young woman’s room to be empty. Knowing that precious time ran through her fingers like grains of sand, Byleth rushed to the stables, desperately hoping to find her there.

Marianne was feeding the horses indeed, but she lost no time. As soon as she saw Byleth’s distressed face, she gathered her skirts and asked her to explain everything on the way back. She calmly listened, and if she was surprised to find Claude in Byleth’s bed instead of his own, she didn’t show it.

Claude stirred when they approached. “Byleth?” he asked, his voice tight.

“She’s right here.” Marianne spoke calmly, in the comforting way she also used when talking to animals. “Please, stay still. I’ll take a look at the wound.” With nimble fingers, she undid the bandages around his torso. A dreadful stench rose into Byleth’s nose, and her throat constricted when she saw the nasty colour of the wound.

Marianne turned towards her. “I’ll ease his pain with magic, but I need to take a closer look. Therefore, we should get Claude into the infirmary. Could you get Raphael or Hilda to help us carry him there?”

Byleth looked at Claude’s pained face.

“I’ll take good care of him, I promise.” Marianne’s voice was soft, and she showed her professor an encouraging smile. “I’m sure that Raphael will be in the dining hall. You’ll be back at Claude’s side in no time.”

She could hardly argue with that, no matter how reluctant she was to leave. If only she could be of more use! Nonetheless she left once more to hurry through the monastery.

The dining hall was livelier than the other areas, and quite a few people stared at her. Raphael was, just like Marianne had guessed, occupied with breakfast. Hilda sat next to him, but she immediately rose from the bench when she saw Byleth’s dishevelled state.

“Professor? What’s wrong?” she asked, the concern in her voice causing Raphael to look up from his plate.

“I need your help”, she explained breathlessly; she felt stitches in the side. “Claude – he’s ill. His wound got infected. He needs to be carried into the infirmary.”

Hilda’s expression was hard to read, but she only said: “Lead the way.” Raphael was on his feet as well, leaving his half-full plate behind. They ran back to Byleth’s room, and when they arrived there Ignatz and Lysithea had joined them as well.

Marianne was quietly talking, but Byleth couldn’t tell if Claude was listening, or if he was even conscious. The young woman showed them a comforting smile when they entered, at least.

“Lend me a hand, Raphael.” Hilda knelt down in front of the bed, and Raphael helped to get Claude on her back. He mumbled and stirred, but Marianne shushed him softly. Hilda rose and carried him out of the room as if he weighed nothing. Raphael fell in step with her, ready to offer his help any moment.

Byleth wanted to follow, but Ignatz held her back.

“You should get dressed, professor”, he remarked with a glance at her bare feet. “You’ll catch a cold if you keep running through the monastery like that.”

“But Claude –”

“Is in capable hands”, Lysithea interrupted her. In a more gentle voice, she added: “Besides, he won’t be happy if we let you collapse. Have you eaten already, professor? Or at least drank something? No? Ignatz, can you drop my room while I get the professor dressed? I’ve got some chamomile tea left, and there should also be some biscuits …”

They agreed to meet again in Jeralt’s former office, next to the infirmary. After Ignatz had left, Lysithea picked out some clean clothes for her. Byleth took them without as much as a glance. The day before, she had experienced a whirlwind of emotions, the most poignant of them the dizzying relief when she knew that Claude was finally safe. Now, however, she felt strangely numb, as if she was merely watching herself. But maybe it was better like that. She didn’t want to experience the fear that Claude might be taken from her, not again.

Eventually Lysithea ushered her out of her room. When they arrived on the second floor, all the Deer had already gathered in Jeralt’s office. They had set up a tea table as well, and Byleth was quickly put into a chair. Lorenz placed a cup of steaming tea into her hands, and Raphael gave her some biscuits. Byleth didn’t feel hungry at all, but under their concerned eyes she managed to swallow several bites past the lump in her throat. They all looked so worried at her, but she just couldn’t find the strength to smile at them. She was still weary from overusing her powers the day before, and Sothis’ words kept echoing through her mind.

_You cannot change fate. You cannot change fat. You cannot …_

“Geez, professor!” Leonie’s exclamation had her look up. “Is this really the face you’re going to show Claude once Marianne calls you to see him?”

“She’s right.” Ignatz nodded fervently. “I bet he wants to see your smile.”

“He has probably never told you before – very likely because he hasn’t even realized it himself, the poor guy –, but he’s the happiest whenever you’re around. You’ll be the best medicine for him!”

Byleth blinked at Hilda, puzzled about her words. When she looked around the room, however, taking in the faces of the Deer, she noticed that all of them seemed to be of Hilda’s opinion. Were they trying to tell her something …?

She looked down at her hands, remembered how Claude had intertwined his fingers with hers. _You’re my best friend, Byleth._

Suddenly her face felt hot all over. “You’re talking nonsense. He’ll need rest and medicine, nothing else.” Her mumbled answer promptly earned her snorts and chuckles.

“Not the only oblivious one here”, Lysithea muttered.

“I bet he’ll be asking for you soon, professor!” Raphael declared without a doubt.

“He thinks he’s very subtle when it comes to you”, Lorenz added. He sounded rather pitying.

“Oh dear, that’s definitely _not_ what he is.” Hilda rolled her eyes. “Remember the time our professor caught a cold, and he almost got lost in the woods while looking for the herbs for some medicine? Even a week later, he was pulling twigs and thorns from his hair! But when I got a cold, you know, he only laughed and asked what chores I was trying to avoid.” She puffed her cheeks.

Byleth remembered the medicine Claude had brought her, but she had never heard the story behind it. Instead, he had claimed that it had been no trouble at all to get it. To her growing confusion, the others knew of similar occasions, and the blush on her cheeks deepened the more of them she heard – a book Claude had pestered the merchants in town about because she hadn’t been able to find it in the library; a recipe for cookies he had tried to elicit from Mercedes since she had enjoyed them; countless little everyday deeds like dragging her out of her room, claiming that she needed a break or something to eat…

Once more, she stared at her intertwined fingers. _I don’t know much about having a best friend, but all those things you’re doing for me …_ Her pulse quickened. She thought back to waking up in the morning, and how safe and comforted she had felt with him close by. _We’re more than friends. At least that’s how it feels to me. We’re –_

“Professor?” Byleth looked up to see Marianne in the doorway, a gentle smile on her face. “Claude keeps asking for you.”

Byleth had already gotten up from her chair before her mind had properly processed the words. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn’t bring herself to ask any of the questions that burned on her lips. _Don’t be a fool_ , she scolded herself. _Marianne wouldn’t smile like that if she had bad news for us._ Her pulse was hammering madly nonetheless.

To her relief, Lorenz asked: “How is he doing?”

“Claude will be alright, he just needs enough rest.” Marianne gladly took the cup of tea Hilda handed her, and she sat down when Ignatz got up and offered her his own chair. “The blade that injured him was covered with poison, and with a rather nasty one at that. The effects only show after several hours, so we weren’t able to detect it when we took care of his wound yesterday. I’m so sorry.” Leonie gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, and Marianne’s voice was a tad brighter when she continued. “Now, however, the last trace of it is gone. But, professor – I gave Claude some medicine so he would sleep. I think he would have marched out of the infirmary to find you otherwise. So please don’t worry if he should suddenly nod off.”

“What Marianne is trying to say”, Hilda chimed in brightly, “is that you should go to him already!”

“Right.” Byleth headed towards the door, but turned around once more. “Thank you, Marianne. You’re a treasure.”

She blushed, but smiled broadly. “Go already!”

Byleth didn’t wait to be told another time, but hurried towards the infirmary. She stopped in front of the door, though, and entered quietly. She didn’t want to disturb Claude if he was already asleep.

He was propped back against the pillows, shadows under his eyes, his torso covered in clean bandages. The air in the room was fresh with the scent of herbs, however, and nothing reminded Byleth of blood, sweat, or poison.

Claude’s eyes opened as she stepped closer. “Hey”, he said in the same soft voice he had used the day before when he had come to see her. “How are you?”

“I should be asking you that question.” Byleth came to a stop at the bedside. She didn’t know what to do or to say. Her fingers twitched nervously, and she clasped them behind her back. “How do you feel?”

“Embarrassed.” Claude scrunched his nose. “I got poisoned – _poisoned_!”

“Are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

Wearily he shook his head. “I’m alright. Although …” He looked at her, lost in thoughts, and didn’t seem to see her. “Maybe those herbs are speaking for me, but … I’d really appreciate a hug.”

“Oh. O-okay.” Byleth hadn’t expected such a request. But she didn’t want to leave Claude anyway, and the prospect of being close to him, just like in the morning, was comforting. So she kicked her light shoes off and climbed on the bed. Claude watched her with raised eyebrows, almost as if he was surprised that she was really about to hug him. He moved a bit to the side, though, and appeased her worries that he might strain himself with a smile. Eventually she sat on the bed and gathered him in her arms. Claude’s head rested against her shoulder, and she wondered if he was comfortable.

“Perfect”, he mumbled. His breath brushed in a slow yet steady rhythm against her skin. Byleth reached for his forehead. It was warm, but not scorching like before. She brushed his rebellious strand of hair aside just to watch it settle back in its usual place. Claude looked tired, she noticed, but in a peaceful way, unlike in the morning. He would be perfectly healthy soon, but nonetheless Byleth wished she could have spared him the pain.

“Don’t you dare.”

She blinked. “What?”

“You’re thinking about turning back time”, Claude muttered.

“Well, I …” She turned red. “How can you even tell? Your eyes are closed!”

“I don’t have to look at you to know that. But don’t worry.” He cracked an eye open to give her a long look, then closed it again. “This is all part of my scheme.”

“What scheme?”

Claude was quiet for so long that Byleth thought the medicine had finally worked, and he had fallen asleep. But then he answered.

“I longed to be held in your arms like that.” He gently rubbed his cheek against her collarbone, like a cat in need of caresses, and his beard tickled her skin.

She cradled his face, and a smile tugged at her lips when he sighed. “You’ve made a huge mistake in your reasoning, though. You know, you could have always asked me – like you just did.”

“That’s true.” He grinned sheepishly. “To my defence: I didn’t expect those wicked herbs to loosen my tongue. The only flaw in an otherwise perfect scheme.”

“Why did you only ask now, after Marianne’s medicine gave you some courage?” Byleth’s fingers still grazed his cheek. “Were you afraid I would say no?”

Again, Claude didn’t reply at once. After a while, he reached for Byleth’s hand and intertwined their fingers, just like he had done the night before. “When I was a kid, I always wished for someone like you in my life. I looked up at the stars and wished for someone who would hold me in their arms when I was sad, and whom I would comfort when they needed me.” His thumb drew circles across the back of her hand. In little more than a whisper, he said: “I never thought I’d still find you.”

Byleth drew him closer. “Yet here we are.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, smiling. However, she could tell that the medicine was finally working. He struggled to keep them open, and his grip on her hand loosened slightly.

“Sleep, Claude”, she told him gently.

“There is something I want to ask you. But … I’ll ask you when I wake up again, alright? I want to be sure it’s me that’s asking, not some wicked herbs.” He squeezed her hand once more, as if he was trying to hang on to her, to keep himself awake until she had answered. He forced his eyes open again, and they flickered from her eyes to her mouth.

The tips of her ears burned, but she raised his hand to her lips and brushed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll be there.”

***

Byleth stayed with Claude while he slept. From time to time, one of the Deer would slip in to talk with her in hushed whispers, bringing her tea and snacks and making sure that both of them were alright. Thus, afternoon went by, and when the sun had set Byleth curled up at Claude’s side, just like the night before.

She rose from her slumber when she felt a gentle touch on her cheek and blinked her eyes open. Next to her, Claude smiled in the light of dawn. He had reached for her, and now he was caressing her face.

“Good morning”, she said softly.

“Good morning, Byleth.” His smile wavered a little, and she could see that he swallowed, taking a moment to gather his courage. “About that question I wanted to ask you …”

Claude had hardly uttered his wish when Byleth already fulfilled it by bridging the distance between them and kissing him.


End file.
